UGLY
by lalalalal
Summary: One-shot/Translated: An argument between two kids...Reviews? I'm sorry for the bad grammar. ALREADY CORRECTED, SEE CHAPTER 2.
1. Chapter 1

Hi :))

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>UGLY<strong>

It was a beautiful day, there was cold air and a great sunshine, the little crabs were trying to hide from the people, the little fishes were swimming everywhere, the water of the beach was going back and forth wetting to all those kids that were playing in the sand; between those little kids was a peculiar 5 years old boy.

He was playing in the sand or trying to build a castle, in front of him was his handsome father who has the same color of hair and was speaking to his wife, a beautiful brown light hair woman who had a cute baby of few months old in her arms.

The boy put the sea star at the top of the castle again hoping it won't fall down again, he smiled very happy when he saw the little sea star holding by itself; before he could call to his father to see his wonderful castle a beautiful woman came with a little girl of no more than 4 years old behind her.

-Look Mimi! Is not that a beautiful castle?- Said the woman to her daughter making feel the boy proud of his work done.

-Thank you! I made it by myself!- The boy said.

The woman laughs of the funny kid- And what is the name from this genius sculptor?

-My name is Taichi Yagami!- The boy said.

-Come on Honey! Aren't you gonna say something?- The women said to the cute girl holding her moms legs.

The little girl took a look of the castle and watched the beautiful sea star at the top, slowly she stretched her arms trying to catch the object.

-Hey! What you think you are doing!- Said the boy between the castle and the girl stopping her.

-Come on Mimi! You know you don't have to do that- Said her mother taking her on her arms.

The little girl mad look at the boy and pulled out her tongue, the boy didn't wanted to be behind so he did de same adding to his act- UGLY!

The End

* * *

><p>Hello! :)) As you can see I'm not a native english speaker so I wanna to say sorry for my bad grammar; if you want you can correct my grammar, I will more than happy.<p>

I hope someone liked it and... could understood it x) if you have any question just ask me!

**PD: If you want one of your stories translated on spanish (because that is my first language) I offer to translated it because that is a way fpr my to practice my english! :))**

.

.

.

ANY REVIEWS PLEASE?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi :))

.

.

.

* * *

><p>UGLY<p>

It was a beautiful day. Cool air tickled the sand and the sun shone down brightly. The little crabs were scuttling about, hiding from the people, the numerous species of fish were swimming further and further away from shore to avoid the people. The waves were ebbing and flowing softly along the coastline, tickling the kids that were playing in the sand. In all those groups of kids playing in the sand there was one, a five year old boy that was most peculiar.

He was playing in the soft sand and trying to build a sandcastle. In front of him was his handsome father who had the same colour of hair as his son. He was speaking to his wife who had luscious light brown hair which tickled the cute baby that she was cradling in her arms; it could only have been a few months old.

The boy placed a sea shell shaped like a star at the top of the sandcastle for the fifth time, hoping that it wouldn't fall down yet again. He smiled very happily when he saw the little sea shell holding steady. It was perched on top of the peak of the central tower. "Dad, dad!" he shouted, excitedly, clapping his hands as he tried to get his dad to look at the masterpiece.

As his dad turned his head to look a beautiful young woman walked over with a little girl of around four years following closely behind her.

"Look Mimi! Isn't that a beautiful sandcastle, honey?" The woman asked her young daughter. The little boy turned his head and grinned proudly in acknowledgement.

"Thank you! I made it all by myself!" the little boy chided cheerfully. The woman laughed heartily before she walked closer and smiled.

"And what is the name of this little genius?" she asked, using a voice that would only ever be used for a small child.

"My name... is Taichi Yagami!" The boy exclaimed with a proud grin plastered across his face.

"Come on honey! Don't you want to say something, anything?" The woman asked to the cute little girl that was hiding behind her mother's legs. The little girl took a look at the castle and began to stare at the beautiful sea shell that was perched on top. Slowly and carelessly she stretched her arm outwards, trying to pluck the object from its home.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing!" the boy exclaimed, angrily, placing himself between the girl's arm and the sandcastle, stopping her in her tracks.

"Come on Mimi, you don't have to do something like that, play nice" her mother ordered, forcefully. She took hold of her daughter's arms, gently and put them back by her sides. The little girl glared furiously at the boy and stuck her tongue out with a fearsome stare. Taichi refused to be bested so he mimicked her. Then he realised he needed to top her. So he grinned mischievously before withdrawing his tongue.

"Ugly!" he shouted with a big grin at the impact of his insult.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>First I wanna to say thanks to KumoFuzei for correct my fic, Thank you! :)<strong>

Hello! :)) As you can see I'm not a native english speaker so I wanna say sorry for my bad grammar; if you want to then you can correct my grammar, I will be more than happy if you do so.

I hope someone liked it and... could understood it x) if you have any question just ask me!

PD: If you want one of your stories translated on spanish (because that is my first language) I offer to translated it because that is a way f0r my to practice my english! :))

.

.

.

REVIEWS?


End file.
